Unreliable Dreams
by Satio
Summary: What if one day, you awoke to find your conception of reality was only a dream? What if those dreams were to partially come true? Reality merges with dreams once Kurama awakes.....DISCONTINUED


Partial Summary: What if one day, you awoke to find that your conception of reality was only a dream? What if those dreams were to partially come true? Reality merges with dreams.

Full Summary: Kurama wakes in his bed to realize that everything from meeting Yusuke to defeating Sensui (that's as far as I've watched) has been a dream. He knows that Youko Kurama is his real identity but he has never met Yusuke, Hiei, or Kuwabara. What happens when he runs into Yusuke for the first time and his dreams start to become reality?

A/N: The dreams of Kurama follow the television series as far to the Chapter Black saga. Only parts of the dreams come true...that way it doesn't follow the series at all, really. Characters are the same but the storyline is different. Hope this isn't too confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Any similarity this story has with other stories is totally coincidental and accidental.

The Awakening

Beautiful incarnadine eyes slowly opened. Confusion clouded the irises for a few seconds before realization set in. The eyes closed with a longing sigh.

"It was only a dream then. I wish..." The boy sighed once again before getting up. Walking to his closet he pulled out his school uniform for the day. Discarding his clothes in a hamper, he reached for his brush and untangled his luxurious rubicund hair. Gathering his things for the day, he left the room with one last look and sigh.

"Minamino! Are you paying attention? It isn't like you to daydream. Now what is the answer?" A harassed looking teacher was looking pointedly in the youth's direction.

The teenager in question turned his head to the board. Hoping he was right he voiced his answer.

"Very good. Now, I hope you all remembered to study and paid attention to the review," the teacher glanced at the rose-haired teen and continued. "You will have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Begin."

Ruby-orbs starred at the test before him. It didn't seem too hard. Kurama determinedly started the test. After the first few questions his mind started to wander. :::What a wonderful dream. How I wish that would happen. It gets boring, sitting in class, day after day, doing the same monotonous tasks. I wonder...::: The boy stopped thinking for a second, starring wide-eyed at the paper in front of him. It wasn't the best sketch, but it was definitely better than anything Kurama had ever drawn. Three pairs of eyes looked up at him, two brown and one red. :::Yusuke. Kuwabara. Hiei.::: The names came, unbidden, to his mind.

"Maybe you should take up art instead of Calculus, Minamino." The teacher stood over Kurama's shoulder, gazing down at the paper. "Please see me after class."

Kurama gaped at the teacher. He had never been asked to stay after. He was the perfect student. Several of the other students were gazing at the boy, shocked. Very aware of his surroundings, Kurama raised his hand.

"Sensei. Could I please go to the nurse? I'm not feeling my best." A sick, pale look was plastered onto the perfect student's face. The teacher sighed.

"Very well, Minamino. If you happen to go home, please come get your work before you leave." The teacher turned to look at the other students' papers, making sure they were not cheating.

Kurama walked down the street. The nurse had released him, telling him to go straight home and rest. Instead Kurama started walking toward an entirely different part of town. His thoughts kept returning to the three most important people in his dream. It was too real to be a dream.

Kurama turned into a door and stepped into the noisy room. Not many people were there. The arcade would not likely be filled until later that night when kids were let out of school. He walked over to a game he knew would be in the corner and felt his pocket for any loose change. Finding none he sighed and was turning to leave when he heard a voice.

"No change, huh?" The startled boy turned to see another boy with chocolate colored eyes, no older than himself, standing a little distance away.

"You!" The other boy looked confused and studied Kurama more closely.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

A/N: I would like to get reviews. This is the first time I've tried to write Kurama...hope it didn't turn out too crappy. Anyway tell me what you think. I don't know if I'll continue it if no one likes it. So do yourself a favor: if you liked it and tell me to continue. Also.....if you wouldn't mind, can you tell me what you liked/hated about it? Would love that! Thanks!

Satio


End file.
